


waiting for the past

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Protectiveness, Vague References to Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot thinks of the past as a monster biding its time.</p><p>Starts angsty. Ends... with Parker/Hardison banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the past

Eliot knows the day will come. When his past comes out of the dark gray waters and tries to swallow him whole.

Probably he deserves it. But he's not alone, and he won't let what's coming hurt them. Not for anything.

So he plans. And plans some more. Just in case.

He doesn't kill any more, but he knows that push come to shove, he'll make an exception.

And he never says anything to them, he makes sure they do their good work and live a good life. He makes sure they're safe, that they occasionally eat something other than potato chips and soda, and he does his best to make sure they're happy (as happy as people like them can be, anyway). But always, in the back of his mind, he's thinking through one contingency after another, keeping track of how many times he's re-checked security, thinking about what he could use as a weapon if he really, really had to.

There is nothing he wouldn't do to protect them from his past.

\--

"Eliot doesn't like it when we're nosy."

"Eliot just wants to keep us safe."

"I like being safe. But I think I might like being nosy better," Parker said, and Hardison grinned.

"I am so with you, mama. But we're not in any danger. They can't trace my hack."

She nodded. "Who are we taking care of today?"

"Brock Jeffries. Mercenary who helped recruit child soldiers. Eliot got him thrown in prison for 14 years. What should he go back for?"

"Hm. Stealing."

"Classic. Let's have him 'steal' from the warlord he works for."

"I'll use the mini-drone to burn up some of his cash, and you'll make it look like it showed up in his bank account."

"It is so hot the way you think."

"I know."


End file.
